vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Stress Ulcer
Title: Stress Ulcer Players: Heather O'Leary and Elizabeth Maxwell Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: A lot has happened over the last month… all of it seemingly bad… LOG BEGINS Elizabeth Maxwell sits quietly at the kitchen table, drinking something foamy, looking down at the table, mostly staring at a bottle of pills in front of her. Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, as she slips into the kitchen. She sees pills, and bites her lip, "Umm... Liz'beth?" Elizabeth Maxwell blinks, then glances up, looking over towards Heather and smiling. "Oh... hi there." Heather O'Leary points to the pills, "What... umm.. What are those? Something wrong with you I need to know about?" Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little and hmms.... "It's... not something you should worry too much about. Angel is working on a permanent fix. Until then, though, I... might not be able to eat some of your cooking, for a little while." Heather O'Leary blinks, and asks softly, "What... What is going on?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "Just... something I've noticed over the last couple weeks or so, is all. Especially after the past weekend. A continual heartburn or something. I went to the infirmary early this morning, and it turns out I have a minor ulcer." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, and just nods once. She moves to get a glass of water, "An ulcer, at your age? From Worry, I suppose...." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods. "From stress, anyway. Most likely from worrying too much." Heather O'Leary nods, "I see...." She drinks the water in silence. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little, slipping up and hugging gently. "It shouldn't have gotten as bad as it did, so quickly, either..." She shakes her head. "Just something I'm winding up finding out for later, about myself. My stomach is strong enough to stand stomach acid that's... more volatile and acidic than a human's, but the spot it dripped into... isn't quite that strong. So it ulcers quickly, if given a chance." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "And I gave it the chance. Causing you to worry... All right, from now on, you are on a diet of non-Acidic things... which means I cut down on the garlic in your food, and make you eat all sorts of wonderful Alfredo pastas..." Elizabeth Maxwell tickles a little bit. "Don't worry too much... It should be fixed soon." She kisses gently. "Just lay off some of the dangerous plans for a while? It puts you on shaky ground at best for trying to tell me something's too dangerous, as well." Heather O'Leary smirks, "Can't I just use the older and wiser argument?" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over, narrowing her eyes just a little and smiling. "So wise as to not notice that no one else was making a move to try and martyr themselves, at the club? When other people might have, if they didn't have faith in the others to have a plan?" Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Hey, how am I supposed to be the first female congressional Medal of Honor winner, if I don't martyr myself?" She tries to make sure the light, teasing tone sticks through, because it causes less worry... doesn't it? Elizabeth Maxwell pokes a little bit. "By doing things right and accomplishing something. Getting messed up to the point of not being able to do anything will just keep you from being able to keep performing to the standard they come to expect." Heather O'Leary chuckles, than looks a little serious, "Promise me you'll take care of yourself?" Elizabeth Maxwell pokes a little and tickles. "I generally do, a lot more than you have been lately..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Well, other than... Letting myself be captured, I have been trying to be careful." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit at that and nods. "Just that other people decided to volunteer you for things. Which puts me a little more annoyed with them..." Heather O'Leary nods, very slightly, "I didn't say no. I thought I could do good... I might have..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "It still put you directly in the line of extreme danger, though, and wound up causing you a problem later." Heather O'Leary nods, "But it is not Tyler, or Julie's fault..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and shakes her head. "They pushed at you to accept the job, with their plans, however much you'd claim they didn't..." She shakes her head then. "At the time it was done, it shouldn't have even been /considered/, it was barely what, a week or so after you were /finally/ completely fixed after partial conversion?" Heather O'Leary nods, "I know.... But I could have said no. Besides, they didn't know what was coming. Anyway... Lets not fight... Please? We'll let this go, 'til your tummy feels better..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "And I'll still maintain that it made it a lot harder for you to /say/ no, after they both wanted you there. I'm sorry, I don't want to fight anyway. Just so you realize a lot of /why/, and lay off that, as much as the garlic." Heather O'Leary winks, "I do know Irish cooking love... I can make you some of the blandest potato dishes you heave ever had... And yes, I'll try to be a good girl.. and if I am not, you can spank me. OK?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and tickles. "That, or I might consider withholding spankings if you're a bad girl." She grins a little bit and kisses on the cheek. "I'll sleep a lot better knowing you're being a good girl, as well. Sorry if I've been tossing and turning too much lately." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I haven't noticed... I might be doing the same thing... Been getting bad dreams lately..." She bites her lip, "Mostly about the kids... What to do with them.... A Little about.. the other things." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly, kissing softly. "I'm sorry honey... I should stay awake then anyway, and help you through those..." She holds tightly. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No... You need your sleep baby..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "I also need to make sure you're getting enough rest, to have any peace of mind." Heather O'Leary smiles, "Well, I'm sleeping til 6 now... Not running til 6:30... I think I'm sleeping longer, if that helps?" Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "It helps some at least... but if you're having too many bad dreams during it, it still isn't restful.." Heather O'Leary stretches a little, and than hugs, "I don't feel bad... Just remembering the dreams I am having more recently..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and kisses softly. "I'm sorry, honey..." She strokes your hair gently, stroking your stomach with her other hand. Heather O'Leary looks down at the hand on her stomach, and chuckles, "What? Feeling to see if there is anything in there? I did eat breakfast." She specifically leaves off the other thing that would be in a woman's tummy, cause she knows she ain't preggers. Elizabeth Maxwell grins a little at that, and snuggles softly, scritching and kissing. Heather O'Leary returns the affection, and than, says, "So.. We have two Cages in the Barn, I did the weapons Cage down stairs already... Anything on the plans for today?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and smiles a little, shrugging. "Not certain... nothing that I can think of specifically." She kisses gently. "Guess we could have the day to ourselves if we wanted..." Heather O'Leary nods, "I heard Ham brought someone back last night.... Hopefully we both can avoid speaking to him." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles. "Oh, I think we can... we're both all right, after all..." Heather O'Leary looks at Liz, and tickles her side, than stops, and just rests her hand on her stomach, "Unless this is a mental problem...." She winks. Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly, and puts her hand over yours on the stomach. "I don't consider it a serious mental problem, no. I'll be fine if I don't have to worry about you going off on your own and having bad things happen." She kisses softly. Heather O'Leary nods, "I'll make you a deal... You stop worrying, and I'll make sure you... or someone else, always goes with me, on any dangerous Missions. Although, who to chose as my other standard backup might be hard. I'd choose Ryan, because I trust him, but, I think that might make you think I liked him... well, more than friendly." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and kisses. "I want to be with you on some of those missions, honey. And as for Ryan, I've teased about you and him myself, already, y'know..." Heather O'Leary nods, "I just mean when I couldn't take you... As for Ryan, as long as we are together, you have nothing to fear. He's cute. He's sweet... but, I am with you, and that will only change if you want it to. For now, he's my friend, and nothing more." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly and nods, kissing gently. "I don't want to lose you honey, ever... you know that... but if you really do find yourself liking him that much..." She wipes a small tear away. "I just want you to be happy and safe." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Baby. Won't happen. You are the one I want. I might tease you about him, or tease him, but nothing would ever happen between him and I. Besides, remember... I'm mainly a lesbian." She kisses away the tears. "So, stop, OK?" Elizabeth Maxwell wraps herself around more tightly and kisses softly. "Okay honey..." Heather O'Leary glances at the wall, where the hole is, while she hugs Liz, "I should probably see about fixing that..." She shrugs, "Or, instead of that, we could remodel the whole room.... Install some Commercial grade Cooking stuff, since we basically, have to feed an army, three times a day..." Elizabeth Maxwell kisses gently and hmms a little bit, looking around. "Yeah, we do have to feed a lot of people every day..." She ponders a little bit, and reaches down to gently take your hand. "Is your hand feeling all right, after that?" Heather O'Leary nods, "No pain in it. Seems to be healing nicely without outside help.... The bandage keeps the infection out." Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip and nods a little bit, hugging a little more tightly. "I've been worried about that as well, since it happened. I'm just glad it isn't broken..." Heather O'Leary flexes her hand, and smiles, "Nah. No worse than breaking boards or bricks that I've done in the past." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and hugs tightly, kissing on the lips. "Okay honey..." She hugs tightly then. "I'm gonna need your help till I'm better... I shouldn't be drinking Mountain Dew while my stomach is having problems..." Heather O'Leary nods, "How about Milkshakes?" She smiles, "I make a pretty mean Chocolate Shake... Milk and Ice Cream base. No acidic ingredients." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles up tightly and hmms. "That shouldn't hurt it..." She kisses gently and nestles in. A little later... Heather O'Leary steps back into the Kitchen, from the back door, carrying a patching kit for Dry Wall. Elizabeth Maxwell glances up from the table, raising her eyebrows a little bit. "Want any help with that?" Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "If you want... Although, I figured since I made the hole, I should patch it." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, slipping up and snuggling. "Well... hmm." She glances about. "We not remodeling then? Or just fixing the hole before we do?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I figured I'd leave that up to you... I'm not good at making plans like that... would need to see if any one else could design the kitchen. I can easily do the work, but making it look nice? Not without some idea of how to have it look." Elizabeth Maxwell tickles a little bit and kisses. "Why should you have to do the work, honey? You own the place, you could just have someone come out and put it in, while most of the people were in the barn." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Why pay a contractor? Besides, I like working with my hands..." She begins to patch up the hole, carefully adding stuff to the hole. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and hugs tightly, kissing softly then. "Well... I can probably do the electrical work..." she grins a little. "you know how well I get along with all things electrical after all, yes?" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, not a lot of that to do, unless we move the Light Fixtures..." She shrugs, continuing the patch, "I was thinking that we should rip out the old cabinets, counter-tops, and appliances." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and hmms a bit. "Well, it probably would be good to put industrial ones in, but don't they need some wiring? Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, "I don't know, really. The Appliances, might...." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that. "that's what I was thinking, and why I mentioned it." Heather O'Leary slips the last of the patch/filler over the hole, and begins to smooth it out, "Something we'll have to look into, I suppose." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles gently, kissing your neck. "Well, where would we get them, in theory? Up north, or would somewhere down here have them?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I think some where around here should have some Restaurant Appliances..." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "Maybe we could get them cheap, by buying them from a restaurant that had to close. There are ones closed and abandoned due to the war, yes?" Heather O'Leary hmms, "I'd imagine so." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles softly. "It'd be closer, and if they were abandoned and unlikely to reopen, we could get the stuff cheaply from the owners." Heather O'Leary nods, "But of course, that is used.... With new, we *know* they have no problems..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that. "Yeah, that's true... we also know that they're completely clean, as well. With some places, you never know what the conditions might have been, even if it looked all right." Heather O'Leary nods very slightly, "But the remodeling should wait... I have the stuff for the Dairy Equipment coming in tomorrow...." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles and nods. "Okay... So I'll need to help with setting that up." Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "The people bringing it in will set it up... along with a Pre-built Barn to house it in." Heather O'Leary adds, "Except for going to Texas to get the last of the required stuff... no need to do a lot of setup." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at that and snuggles tightly. "so... when are we going to do that?" Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Tonight would probably be best, so we have it for tomorrow...." She pauses, "And a night flight into College Station would probably allow for the most security, and secrecy." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "Okay..." She snuggles tightly. "Probably would, yes. The less trouble we run into, the better." Heather O'Leary nods, and finishes with the patch, "I'd hate to run across a Skyfighter..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, and considers slightly. "I suppose it'd be less secure with a squadship and a fighter for support..." Heather O'Leary nods, "More likely to be spotted." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods. "Suppose so. Wonder how much enemy activity is in College Station, anyway..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Considering instead of being 150 miles from the coast, it is only 20? And the Major population centers of Texas are no longer that full? Might be some." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit and nods, then sighs a little bit. "Great. More fun..." She considers. "are the cattle there as well, for us to have to fly in?" Heather O'Leary nods, "We could... but it is a long flight to try and do that, at least, in one hop. We'd need gas masks, not to mention, direct ventilation inside the Squad Ship... It could be done, but the first load will have to be the materials. We can sell the Cows in Texas, and use that money to get Cows here." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and considers that. "Yeah... suppose we'll have to, if we can get them here. A lot of trouble to bring them from there..." Heather O'Leary nods, "Plus, dairy cows are all the same..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Suppose so. Just that the milk can taste different depending on what they're fed and such." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "We'd be feeding them, so that is adjustable." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and laughs, "Definitely a good thing." She wraps her arms around your waist and kisses gently. "Love you, honey..." Heather O'Leary returns the kiss, and says softly, "You know I love you." She smiles and looks at the patch, and mutters, "Well, a little late, but it should keep questions away..." She hopes. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and tickles gently. "Don't worry about it. It's the past. Things are a lot better now, yes?" Heather O'Leary nods, "They are. As long as that damned shrink doesn't try to poke into my head... I know Tyler wants him to." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles up tightly. "If he tries to, I'll warn him off. Poking into your head is for me to be doing, not him." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Just don't do it too often... OK?" Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly and kisses. "Okay. I'm sorry." She strokes your hair then. Heather O'Leary nods, "I... You know I've had things in there that... well, I want to know what is my thought, and what is someone else's..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods. "Yes... I know. I had to know, when trying to help you through them." She kisses gently again. "I've tried not to so much, outside of things that I didn't want anyone else to hear me say, and that one night. Even if it did help, I should apologize for that one, it was the deepest I've ever gone." Heather O'Leary nods, and shrugs, "Don't worry about it... Just ask next time, or... if it needs to be private, try knocking first?" Elizabeth Maxwell hugs a little bit. "All right. I've tried to make sure you knew it was me... I'll do more if I have to again." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Diana was able to sound like anyone she wanted... It just scares me that I am going to need a shrink sometime, since I have the memories of the Chamber. I know what happened than, and what didn't... but sometimes, when it first happens, I get a flash of seeing the chamber from the inside, and it bothers me... Not that you are that close, but that Diana has perverted everything that my mind touches, with a trace of fear." She pauses, "Not that I want you to worry about me, because I am fine. Just didn't want you to think I didn't like knowing you could be that close to me..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "I'm sorry..." She hugs tightly and kisses. "I didn't know." She strokes your hair. "She can't do it anymore. The reversal made sure of that." Heather O'Leary nods, "I know. Just had to be honest with you on this...." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and nods. "Yes... it's probably best that you are... if I'd known that, I wouldn't have done it..." She hugs closely. Heather O'Leary closes her eyes, "I didn't want you to worry..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "I'd have to ask, but there might be a way to fix that... I'm not certain of it, but..." she strokes your hair and kisses. "I don't want to be the reason that you have to see a shrink sooner." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Just tap on my mind, before you come all the way in? That will tell me it is you." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly. "Okay honey." Heather O'Leary hugs back, "OK than..." Elizabeth Maxwell holds close, and kisses gently on the lips, and trailing her lips gently down your cheek. "You should have told me a while ago... I don't want to hurt you, you know that... And if you're having that happen..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I'm sorry baby..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and shakes her head, kissing. "No... there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry. At any rate, now I know, and will try to figure out how to fix it before Tyler pushes you in front of the shrink." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I don't think there is a way to fix it. It is just something I have inside my head. I don't want anyone messing in there any more..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and hugs tightly. "All right, honey..." She starts stroking your sides gently then. "So... what time tonight are we headed out? Late I'm assuming... Do we need to set anything else up before we bring it in?" LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG